vivid_red_operationfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 01
"First Operation" (ファスト・オペレーション, Faasuto Opereesyon) is the first episode of the Vivid Red Operation anime series, to be released on January 11, 2013. Synopsis In the middle of a vast metropolis, a lone girl with black hair and a scarf on her neck watches as the sun rises in the east. Then, she mutters, "I must do it," before looking up at the lone star that shines in the morning sky. The story begins in "a future everyone dreamed of", a world where energy is limitless and science has solved most of the world's problems, thanks to a machine called the Manifestation Engine, which is located on an artificial island in the middle of Sagami Bay called Blue Island. A girl by the name of Akane Isshiki goes on her daily trips across town as she brings over the daily newspaper, and prepares a great day ahead, although she continues to suffer from her fear of heights. After finishing her part-time job, Akane goes to take a rest. There, she receives a message from her friend Aoi, and is soon called by her sister Momo. With that, she heads back home. Shortly after helping her sister prepare breakfast, Akane goes to visit her grandfather Kenjirou, who is often found in his secret lab located inside the house. Just like always, Kenjirou and Akane exchange a rather energetic hug to each other, and Momo appears to feel awkward about it. Breakfast soon starts and Akane puts her favorite mayonnaise on her bowl of rice before eating. Meanwhile, Momo asks Akane about Aoi's trip to Blue Island, and Akane reveals that she plans to meet with Aoi after school ends, although Momo tells Akane that she can't come due to a sale at a nearby store. Kenjirou is rather disappointed that Momo is held back by a carton of eggs sold for only ten yen, but Momo points out that he and his expensive purchases of different scientific tools is the reason why they are currently living an impoverished life. Akane can't help but feel down after finding out that Momo can't come, but Momo tries to cheer her up while giving her some money for her trip to their mother. Momo then reminds Akane that they will be late if they don't leave at once, so Akane quickly prepares to leave alongside Momo to school. As the two Isshikis leave, Kenjirou heads back to his laboratory, where he tries to finish his latest project: a rather unique-looking red key, enclosed in a steel chamber. Elsewhere, the Blue Island Unified Defense Command Center is on alert, with a group of three F-22 Raptors engage an unidentified object that towers in the skies over the Pacific. However, mere seconds after visual sighting of the unknown object, a hail of red careens towards the approaching fighter planes, and the sortie is wiped out immediately. The command center, shocked by the display of might of the unknown force, raises the situation to the highest alarm. Meanwhile, in Oshima North Hill Elementary and Junior High School, Akane hears great news about Aoi, who was allowed to proceed to the next grade due to her diligence in studies despite her sickness. However, her bright mood is interrupted when a schoolmate almost fell from a tree while trying to return a chick from its nest; fortunately, Akane managed to catch him in time, and she decides to climb up the tree herself. However, her acrophobia kicked in as soon as she made it up the tree, and his teacher ended up doing what she is supposed to do instead. Akane seems affected by what just happened, but she assures her sister Momo by giving her a pat on the head. On Tanegashima Space Port, Aoi is fetched by two pilots and her journey to Blue Island by Osprey begins, and she sends a message to Akane, telling her to wait for her arrival. The message brings joy to Akane and Momo, and they soon make their way to prepare for Aoi's arrival to Blue Island. However, the skies aren't as safe as it looks, as the mysterious object -- a gigantic four-legged machine -- destroys yet another sortie sent towards it. The governor of Blue Island voices her concern as possibilities of terrorist attacks or another country eyeing the Manifestation Engine begin to surface. However, the governor has other ideas, particularly that an entity called the "Alone" is responsible for the newest threat. After ordering the initiation of countermeasures, the governor thinks about the man who gave a warning about a mysterious force seven years ago... the man who was shunned for his research... the man who was supposed to be behind the Manifestation Engine... Dr. Kenjirou Isshiki. This man, now living with his granddaughters in a simple house, detects the same "Alone" that he had predicted seven years ago. As he prepares his own countermeasures against them, an explosion rips through his laboratory. Akane and Momo saw a plume of smoke where their house is located and rushes to get back home, only to see their grandfather motionless on the ruins of the lab. Akane then discovers that her grandfather is not breathing, and she and Momo break into tears the moment they realize that their grandfather is dead. However, they hear their grandfather's voice in the laboratory, and they are shocked to see that the voice came from the stuffed toy Momo gave to him some time ago. Kenjirou and his granddaughters are shocked to find out that he is now inside a stuffed toy, and soon theorized that he was ejected from his body due to the explosion that was caused by his transfer of energy to his latest project. He soon decides to show the fruits of the labors or half his lifetime, which now comes in the form of a key that he entrusts to Akane. Soon, an alarm followed by an evacuation announcement was heard throughout Oshima. Momo thought that it was an imminent volcanic eruption, but Kenjirou assumes something much worse than that, and that threat is fast approaching Blue Island. The mention of Blue Island reminds Akane of Momo, so the Isshiki family decides to prepare for the attack; while they shove Kenjirou's body in the freezer for the meantime, Momo goes in the emergency bunker. Afterwards, Akane, along with Kenjirou, prepare to head for Blue Island. As another sortie engages the mysterious object that is close approaching Blue Island, Akane and Kenjirou use the flying bike to skim through the waves in an effort to reach the island quickly. As Akane struggles with her fear of heights, Kenjirou remembers what happened seven years ago, when a meltdown inside the Manifestation Engine almost killed Akane's mother Mashiro and caused Akane's fear of heights. Kenjirou is certain that the Alone wants the Manifestation Engine for some reason, and it will be the end of the world if the Alone manages to destroy it. Nearby, the opposition against the Alone reaches the seas, but no force was capable to matching its destructive power. Then, things become more complicated when a civilian plane is sighted in the same airspace as the Alone, the plane where Aoi is located. The quick response of the Raptor fleet barely helped in shielding the plane from harm, but one shot from the Alone swiftly destroyed the tail rudder of the Osprey, rendering the plan impossible to control. As the plane teeters towards the Manifestation Engine, Akane, who manages to reach the road towards Blue Island, sees Aoi inside the damaged plane. In response, Akane puts the throttle on her flying bike while Kenjirou helps Akane in navigating through the Manifestation Engine. After accessing the lift to the highest point in the building complex, Akane hurries to reach Aoi in time. She soon sees the downed plane at the topmost floor, with its fuselage split in two. Inside, Aoi, although uninjured, is still in danger inside the plane. Akane wanted to get to her, but her fear of heights kept her from getting closer. As the dilemma brings Akane to tears, Aoi calmly tells her to not come to her aid. Then, the tail section of the plane slides off the 1000-foot building, bringing along Aoi with it. With the safety of her friend Aoi now at stake, Akane throws away the fear in her heart as she drives the flying bike off the rooftop and into Aoi as she plummets to the ground. Then, as Akane and Aoi's hand join together, the key hanging by Akane's neck shines, and the two are enveloped by a blinding light. As the light disappears, Akane is now wearing an unusual set of clothes, and she and Aoi are now floating inside what appears to be a bubble. Kenjirou congratulates Akane for the success of his project, called the Vivid System, but the danger is not yet over. The Alone continues to approach Blue Island despite the efforts of the defense forces, and the city around Blue Island is now in danger of destruction. With this, Kenjirou asks Akane and Aoi if they want to help, and upon hearing the two affirm their intention to help, Kenjirou reveals the way for the two to help... ...and it is through "docking"! Characters By order of appearance *Akane Isshiki *Momo Isshiki *Kenjirou Isshiki *Aoi Futaba *Mizuha Amagi (not named) *Yuuri Shijo (not named) Trivia Cultural References *The aircraft featured in this episode are the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor and the Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey. Unanswered Questions *Who is the girl in the beginning of the episode? *What are the events seven years before the start of the series that resulted in Kenjirou's isolation from the Manifestation Engine? *What are the origins of the Alone? Category:Episodes